Welcome to waterflowers
by IndianKnight
Summary: In one of the most beautiful nights in cerulean city, a perfectly imperfect family gathering is waiting for misty, in which she's gonna introduce a certain black haired trainer to her sisters. but what if he has to give an interview to be a part of Waterflowers? will he survive the night? "Ashton Ketchum can you do Poetry?" "If you want me to, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue?..."


**Hello every one, (if anyone is even reading this) I would like to inform you that this is my first oneshot ever. Well….. Please read and review and tell me that if I can do some corrections. Please don't kill me, its just my first attempt. But don't hesitate to criticize cause it'll definitely help me. So….enjoy.(only if you like it).**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

 **Edit:** I've made a major change in the storyline, just in case you wanna read the old messy and stupid story, please leave a review. I hope you like this better, (with all the corrections)

 **Author: IndianKnight**

* * *

 **Welcome to Waterflowers**

The moon was shining beautifully in the sky full of stars, as the leaves did their graceful dance by the movement of summer breeze. It was one of the most beautiful nights in cerulean city. Cerulean city gym, which was commonly full of people for water shows, or trainers for gym battles, was at the state of rest, enjoying the peaceful summer night with the stars and moon. Everything was perfect for a perfect family gathering.

"Ash, I'm still warning you, are you sure you can face them?" The redhead asked him with a raised brow.

"Why not. They are your sisters after all, how bad can they be?" He asked coolly.

"Maybe you're right but… I'm telling you, be ready for the interview," She whispered, "I'm not allow to even hint you, but I'm still telling you, please be prepared for a crazy interview."

"C'mon Mist, I'm not afraid of anything. I don't care what is it, we'll face it together," He said confidently, "won't we?"

"Y-yeah," She sighed, before entering the gym, followed by Ash.

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE- WHAT?"

"LIKE, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Calm down guys, you are scaring them." Daisy, the eldest of all (and closest to misty) tried to calm her sisters.

"Daisy's rights, firstly just calm down, take deep breath and try to control your non-existing minds." Misty said calmly.

"Yeah guys! misty's right. Calm down we have to start the interview." Daisy said in agreement.

"Can anyone present here can explain me about what kind of interview you're talkin'bout?" Ash finally asked the waterflowers making them feel about his presence.

"Well it's, like, our family ritual, whenever someone is going to become a part of waterflowers we interview him," Daisy explained, "Tracey was, like, the first candidate who actually passed it. Second was Alex, he is a director of water shows, so he was, like, perfect for Violet, and third was Dorian, he is a gym leader, though his gym is non-official, but he and lily looks really cute together. Now you are, like, fifteenth candidate," Daisy pointed her index finger to ash, and the black haired trainer just sweat dropped at this, Great!, he thought.

"Fifteenth?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I introduced, like, five candidates, out of which only one, that is, Tracey passed, Vi introduced, like, six candidates, and Lily introduced three. You're, like, the only candidate from Misty's side. Vi has the highest score," Daisy said giggling. Misty just facepalmed and shook her head. Ash was a different case.

If I ever had a doubt that this family is totally crazy, then it's not a doubt anymore, he thought.

"So you, like, ready?" Lily squealed excitedly with a grin.

"Umm… I guess." Ash sighed and looked at misty, who gave him a 'you have to do this' look with a shrug.

"So let's get started" Lily and violet chirped in unison grabbing ash's one shoulder each and pushing him towards the wooden armchair kept in the room. Ash chose to sit on the chair, as he had no other option left.

Now I am regretting to visit misty instead of eating a meal made by my mom, just after returning from Kalos, he thought.

"The only rule is, you have to, like, tell the truth, plus, you can skip one question, kay?" out of the three sensational sisters who were surrounding Ash, Daisy spoke, and the black haired trainer just nodded in response.

"Guys please don't kill him, and be alternate," Misty who was watching all this, finally spoke to defend ash; she really didn't liked the way her sisters were treating the boy, even though she knew this was gonna happen, she was unable to do anything, this was a family ritual after all.

"Look who's saying this! Do you, like, remember what you did to Alex?" Violet said with a glare.

"Well… Vi, I had to make sure if Alex was a suitable guy… right…? You're my sister," Misty replied nervously chuckling as she still remembered the previous interviews.

"And what you are? A chicken sandwich?...Huh? just keep quiet for the rest of the interview," violet howled, pushing her baby sister aside so she can stand facing the black haired trainer.

"So ash I am the first." Daisy took a step forward and informed him. "Where are you from?"

"Pallet town"

"Your full name?"

"Ummm… don't ya know that?"

"Come on! You have to answer everything!" Lily interrupted.

"O-okay, Ashton Ketchum" he replied with flushed cheeks, as he was no fan of his actual name, earning a giggle from misty. Misty stopped giggling as Daisy glared her. She knew that an angry daisy is really dangerous.

"Do you live separately, or with your family?"

"I still live with my mom."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to feel alone. She has seen so much in her life," Daisy smiled at his answer, he really is a caring person, she thought.

"So…only you and your mom?"

"Well yeah…. But we always have professor oak with us, he was always there for my mom, actually he is a father figure to her and like a grandpa to me. Actually Gary is also there for us, well sometimes we fight, but we've spend our whole childhood together, so we're like real siblings….." his gaze shifted towards the floor with a soft smile on his handsome face.

"That's really sweet." Daisy's voice softened. "Why do you like Misty?" Daisy asked snickering.

Okay Ash, if you wanna pass this you need to play this with style. If I won't answer this question, there will always be a mystery, and I'll become one of those secret Romeo's, Ash thought.

"Skip," with a smile, hee replied coolly, pretending that he's thinking something really deep.

"Aww man I really wanted an answer to that one!"

"You are, like, not allowed to speak up till the interview baby sis!"

Misty pouted and folded her hands, as daisy turned her head to ash, "well Ashton Ketchum, I am done with my part of questions yo-"

"Wait WHAT?" lily shrieked, "Are you, like, really done with him? That's, like, so unfair! You asked more than fifty questions to Dorian, so why so less to him?" lily almost yelled at her older sister.

"Well….it's not, like, my interview is it? so i'm not gonna answer that." Daisy smirked. She always knew that this would happen someday. And she knew Ash well enough, so she really didn't wanted to interview him, cause he was perfect for her baby sister, and she will never find a guy better than ash for her. So she only asked those questions which she really wanted to know and rest questions were just for the formality.

"Ohkay! Now it's finally my turn!" Violet jumped forward clapping her hands. Ash nervously chuckled at this.

"Hmmm… so from where should I start?" let's think," she said thoughtfully to herself, "Oh Arceus, I have so many questions!"

"Are you, like, ever gonna start it? Because I am the next!"

"Shut up Lily, I was, like, about to start. Don't interrupt me!" Violet huffed. "So ash, just answer instantly kay?"

"Kay"

"Your trainer class?"

"Gym trainer"

"First Pokémon"

"Pikachu"

"first battle at?"

"Viridian forest"

"With whom?"

"Wild Caterpie"

"Did you catch it?"

"Yes!"

"First journey?"

"Seven years ago"

"with?"

"Misty and Brock"

"Your achievements?"

"Well, I participated in multiple leagues my first league was Indigo league, in which I was in top sixteen, the I even won orange league then multiple leagues in different regions like Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. My biggest achievement was that I was first runner up in Kalos league."

"Impressive!"

"Yeah"

"Do you change your-"

"Jeez! Why do you even want to know that?!"

"Well I was going to say bed sheets, you dirty mind!"

"O-ohkay…."

"Do you pick your nose?"

"Uhhh…..well…..n-no?"

"Liar!"

"Okay! but only a few times, that's really a great time pass! Don't blame me! All men do that!"

"You just said 'All men do that'….. that means you have watched Frozen"

"That was a great time pass too"

"So you like princess?!"

"Never! But come on! My mom like them what do I do! I didn't had other choices that time, I was injured okay!"

"Calm down!"

"Yeah! Of course!" he huffed

"Can you do back flip?"

"yeah"

"Cart wheel?"

"Of course"

"Summersault?"

"I am master at that"

"Can you, like , swim?"

"Before meeting misty I was not that good, but now I am master." Misty smiled at this.

"He is perfect for our water shows. Plus he won't even ask for money t-he-he-he" violet chuckled as she heard someone mumbling something like 'cheap' and obviously it was from misty, "Can you do poetry?"

"Ummm….. do you want me to?"

"Why not? That will be super romantic, misty, like, loves romantic"

"then maybe….yes"

"Then do some of it right now!"

"R-right now?"

"Yes!"

"urhmm umm…" he cleared his throat, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, it's my honor to tell, I love you." He looked at violet expecting something good. She, on the other hand, did not have an appreciating expression.

" Well….you know….you were suppose to impress us not to depress us! But at least it has my name in it so...well...whatever! Back to interview." She put her slender fingers on her chin gesturing a thoughtful expression, as she looked at the ceiling, it seemed that her thought even deepened, she blinked her eyes once and folded her hands looking at the floor, then suddenly she lifted her head to the wanna be Pokémon master and opened her mouth to say whatever she'd thought in the last ten seconds. Ash held his breadth expecting something deep or thoughtful or even heart touching. "Where in the world is… Pikachu?" All of them fell on the floor.

"He left Pikachu in the coal mines so that Pikachu can earn some money to fill all the brain cells of ash you've eaten RIGHT NOW! You brainless pea head! Of course he is at Pokémon centre, where else he can be!" Misty yelled at her.

"Shush misty, like ,calm down. Lemme think 'bout it again." Violet said.

"That's enough Vi! Lemme ask him questions!" Lily requested.

"I'm not done!"

"But those were, like, so many questions! It's my turn!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"You pink head!"

"That's not an insult!"

"Yes it is!"

"You fat ursaring!"

"Shut up!"

"Guys! Stop fighting, you're fighting like kids." Ash said in a hope that they will stop the catfight.

The girls glared at the him. With anger in their eyes and fists clenched tightly. Misty's temper is surely something we can call genetic.

"What. Did. You. Called. Us?" Lily spoke piqued with the situation.

"D..did I say something wr..wrong?" He asked nervously.

"You called me a kid."

"No! No offense, but...sorry, you a...actually were f...fighting like k...kids," Ash said honestly, which darkened her glare, "N...not just you! Violet too! But that was just a quote guys, I didn't mean it!" He defended realising that the situation can get worse.

"So you called my sister a kid too?!" She flared

"No!" He gulped, feeling helpless in the situation turned to see Misty, who signaled him to keep quiet. He followed her command.

"Now listen Ashton Ketchum! Don't you dare to hurt me or my sisters! Any of them! Understand?!" She asked cupping her waist with her hands.

"Uhh...sure," Ash said, still unknown to the fact that why was she's being mad at him, at the first place.

"That's enough guys! Lily, please cool down, let's give you some caffeine or chocolate," Daisy said hurriedly in a sweet voice to calm her sister, before her anger grows more.

"But what about the interview?" Ash whispered in Daisy's ear.

"Sorry for her mood swing, Ash. And, by the way, welcome to Waterflowers," With this she left the Hall, dragging Lily and Violet along with her.

Misty, who was not allowed to speak till the interview sighed in relief that Ash passed it without actually harming himself, she walked towards ash.

"Welcome to Waterflowers, Mr. Pokemon master," She said with a smile, "and sorry for that, Lily totally loose her mind when someone call her or any of us something stupid."

"She loves you," He said smiling at her, as he holds her hand looking in her eyes, "Ya'know Mist, I used to think that your family is crazy."

"Really? Me too. That's why I used to hesitate to introduce them to anyone, but you know what?" She continued while walking to the exit, followed by Ash. "I learned that they love me."

"I'm really happy to become a part of your crazy family."

"I'm glad you're happy."

* * *

 **A/N:- Alex is my OC and Dorian is that leader os non-official gym which our trio visited once while travelling through Johto. And please tell how was that? Average? Good? Time wasting? Boring? Awesome? Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading.**

 **;P**


End file.
